Second Kaiju War
Disclaimer: anyone is free to add the construction date for their Jaegers and emergence dates for their Kaiju under the correct year. Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Second Kaiju war was a conflict fought between humanity and the Precursors for control of the planet earth between the years 2027 and 2055. Earth served as the battleground. Humanity's weapon of choice was a series of large mechanical or biomechanical robotic platforms known as Jaegers, while the Precursors relied on bioengineered creatures designated Kaiju deployed from interdimensional rifts under earth's oceans. Timeline 2020s 2025 *End of First Kaiju War. Pacific Breach sealed. Jaeger Program shut down. Construction of Devildog Ruler begins at the Baltimore Shatterdome under the supervision of the United States Marine Corps as phase one of Project Poseidon. *Destruction of Jaegers Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, Gypsy Danger I and Cherno Alpha. *Atlantic Kaiju Incursion begins with Grafen attacking. Completion of Devildog Ruler at the Baltimore Shatterdome. *Cannonization of the Extended Serizawa Scale *Creation of the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps, to fight off the Kaiju in the Atlantic Ocean. *Atlantic Kaiju Incursion continues. Destruction of Urdnot Destroyer by Category V Kaiju codenamed Stormstriker. *Gipsy Danger 2.0 begins construction. *Titan Crusher fully repaired. *PPDC begins restoration of Rattlesnake. *Construction is finished on Knight Bravo and is launched. *Newton Geiszler revolutionizes Jaeger technology through building, Voltron, a Jaeger replica of the cartoon robot. *Dark Interceptor brought back into service. *Echo Dragoon fully operational and back in action. *Titan Crusher dispatched to take out Cat IV Kaiju and is successful. *Azure Defiant Reaches his 6th kaiju kill count 2026 *Atlantic Kaiju Incursion Ends. Unfortunately also the destruction of Jaegers Monarch Regent, Warpath Prime, Marine Alpha and Type 0 Nirvash by Category VI Kaiju codenamed Raiden. Breach temporarily sealed. Devildog Ruler temporarily retired from active service. Construction of the Mark VI Jaeger Leatherneck Omega begins at the Camp Lejeune Shatterdome under phase two of Project Poseidon as well as repairs on Noveria Alpha. *Rattlesnake fully restored and launched. *Completion and launch of Mark VI Jaeger Hammerhead *Energy signatures originating from various points on earth suggest the opening of multiple portals on Earth's seabeds, and the imminent return of Kaiju. Jaeger program reactivated. *Construction of Jaeger Chrono Monarch. *Echo Dragoon faces first Cat IV and emerges the victor. *Beginning of construction of Dual Hawk. *Completion of Leatherneck Omega. *Royal Sigma launched. *Opening of the Mediterranean Breach *Breach of Category II Kaiju Hydrotron *Beginning of construction of San Marino Shatterdome *Construction of AI Jaeger Liberty Prime at the Long Island Shatterdome. *Gipsy Danger 2.0 nearly complete. *Creation of Bubonic Vaporizer. *Riesgo Blanco is created. *Verseckte Destroyer begins construction. *Launching of a Mark V American Jaeger named Hunter Killer. *Launching of a Mark Vl American Jaeger named Fatty Boy 2027 *Atlantic Breach re-opens. *Pacific Breach re-opens. *Partial, inexplicable closure of Mediterranean Breach *Completion of Jaeger Dual Hawk. * Completion and launch of Jaeger Beserker Wilde. *Mark VI Jaeger Hirodura put back into service after two years * Completion and launch of Jaeger Lupo Knight *Construction of Liberty Prime ceases due to the high cost of an AI-controled Jaeger. Parts intended for Liberty Prime used for upgrading Leatherneck Omega *First deployment of Hammerhead against Kaijus Fyrestorm and Reptar in New York. *Leatherneck Omega damaged while defending Istanbul, Turkey from the Category IV Kaiju codenamed Shadowstrife. Ranger Liza Clark injured during confrontation after Shadowstrife attempted to rip the Jaeger's Conn Pod open. Hirodura arrived half way to finish the fight. *Noveria Alpha successfully defend St. Petersburg, Russia from the Category IV Kaju Rusalka. Repairs on Leatherneck Omega are completed and Rex Wilson's brother Ryan is selected by Marshall Herc Hansen as Liza Clark's replacement as Rex's co-pilot. *Gipsy Danger 2.0 's unofficial launch, sent to protect West Germany from the kaiju Shaiglar. *Archer Delta is Launched, ordered to defend the Atlantic Coast in the São Paulo Shatterdome. *Riesgo Blanco is launched to intercept and kill or capture Bruler . *Verseckte Destroyer is delayed due to an attack on West Germany . *Hunter Killer was tasked to protect the Pacific as Gipsy Danger 2.0 was not completely constructed. 2028 *North Sea Breach opens. *Leatherneck Omega successfully defends Miami, Florida from the Category V Kaiju Cerberus. *Lily found+adopted. *Arctic Sea Breach opens. *Hammerhead sucsessfully defends Moscow against Serpentine. *Creation of the Arctic Defense Corps, to fight off the Kaiju in this Ocean. *Near-destruction of Hong Kong Shatterdome LOCCENT by Dual Hawk. *Bubonic Vaporizer launched to conduct OPERATION UNDERWORLD. *Seattle attacked by Category V Kaiju Intrusion, stopped by Hammerhead. *Royal Sigma critically damaged by a Cat 4 and goes under repairs. *Versteckte Destroyer is completed and launched to kill or capture Vo Hinh. *Zulu Bravo commissioned to defend Britain and Scandinavia. *Aircraft Carrier Shatterdome Project is begun. Conversion of HMS Atlantis begins. *Australian Breach is opened. *Category V Kaiju Antlion emerges from the Australian Breach and attacks New Zealand. *Valcary is deployed in New Zealand.. *After the course of 6 weeks, and various encounters, Antlion is nearly killed by Valcary, only to retreat back into the Australian Breach later. As a result, Valcary is the alert Jaeger in case Antlion returns. * Kaiju Vice jams Jaeger Hirodura's arm, Vice ultimately killed by Six Inch Punch. *Prime Merdian's Deadline to have his name changed 2029 *Jaeger named Dragon Miralis is built to defend Britain and is staitoned at the London shatterdome. **Kills two kaiju's before being moved to Manhattan. *Infinity Blade begins construction at the California Shatterdome *The Harbinger officially sighted. *Royal Sigma upgraded and fully reapaired. * Aries attacked Turkish coast. Defeated by Hirodura who was badly damaged in the process. 2030 *Infinity Blade is completed. *The first Double-Category V Kaiju Event *Echo Titan is completed at the Anchorage Shatterdome and is transfered to the Baltimore Shatterdome. *New York City Shatterdome is complete * Category VI kaiju Piston surfaces from the Mediterranean breach defeated by Hirodura. Leg crippled in fight. 2031 *Mark VIII Jaeger Ranger Sierra is finalized and operational. Sierra defeats the Kaiju Yaramazi, Tarus, Sincho, and Tyrant during this year. *Hammerhead Jaeger is briefly put out of commision after being hit by EMP by Category V Jak'Kuma *Reopening of the Mediterranean Breach *Mark III Jaeger Nuclear Mercinary is launched from the San Marino Shatterdome *Mark V Jaeger Phalanx Delta is launched from the London Shatterdome. *Mark V Jaeger Echo Titan is launched from Baltimore Shatterdome and wins its first battle but needs repairs. *Mark VI Jaeger Olympic Royal is completed and launched for its first victory. *Category 4 Kaiju Blindreader kills K science officer Eric Mercer and 4 other soldiers in New Jersey 2033 *Leatherneck Omega and Precursor Danger face off outside the Camp Lejeune Shatterdome. The Precursor Jaeger gains the upper hand until it was fought off by a reactivated Devildog Ruler, piloted by Liza Clark and Dmitri Vorshevsky. *Hammerhead is put back into operational service. *Echo Titan finishes repairs. *Devildog Ruler upgraded to Mark VII specifications. *Leatherneck Omega, Devildog Ruler and Noveria Alpha temporarily reassigned to Miami Shatterdome until damage to the Lejeune Shatterdome from Precursor Danger's assault is repaired. 2034 *Completion of Ghost Assassin and its first mission against a second Hundun. *Construction of Delta Skärare completed. *Gargantuan defends Hong Kong from UUN-89 after it destroys Phalanx Delta, unlike predicted outcomes. *Raven Prime is finished in the New York City Shatterdome . *Freedom Omega is finished in Anchorage and is transfered to the New York City Shatterdome. * Triple category five event out of the Mediterranean breach. Hirodura pilot, Sebastian Vael, put under massive strain having to drift with the precursors to attract the three Kaiju where all three were defeated. Put out of service until 2035. 2035 *Echo Titan is deployed again and wins another battle but is severley damaged and is retired. *Raven Prime is destroyed in its first battle against a catagory IV Kaiju in the Atlantic. *Freedom Omega is deployed for an easy victory off the atlantic coast. *MK VI Jaeger, Sigma Arctic is completed and quickly deployed for its first victory. 2036 *Dragon Miralis officially deployed to exterminate the Kaiju Slyver in Santiago. Mission successful...barely. *Freedom Omega has a second deployment this time against a MK V Kaiju and is victorious. *Indian Ocean Breach is opened.A Category 6,Hidoyoshi,attacks Singapore.Taken down by Raven Prime after reducing the city to rubble. *Sigma Arctic defeats 3 Kaiju in 6 months with the help of its unique four arm design. 2037 TheBeast is created. *Gargantuan defends Anchorage from Floria and Hidoi. *Jaeger Zulu Bravo and the Aircraft Carrier Shatterdome go Rogue, fleeing the Arctic Defence Corps, leaving one dead Jaeger, and 2 badly damaged. *Freedom Omega secures another victory. *The first Indian Jaeger,Marine Crusader, is launched. It's claim-to-fame is that it took down 2 Category-6s simultaneously in its first battle. *December 2037, the Battle for New York begins and ends with Nova Sierra , Freedom Omega and Olympic Royal being destroyed in an epic showdown to save New York City. *Sigma Arctic Takes down another Kaiju in January. *Jaeger Delta Blue is commisioned and prepared to be built by Czech Republic with aid from the United States of America 2038 *Attack of Kaiju Glinfer in Hong Kong, destruction of Jaeger Kill Burner. Glinfer is killed by Jaegers Synthetic Mercury and Phantom Flame. *Mediterranean Breach Sealed. *A breach is open in the Illinois/Indiana area. *Singapore launches its first Jaeger,Golden Avenger,which has a hull of pure gold. *Nightfall, a Category 4 Kaiju enters through Illinois/Indiana Breach. *Eaglewing is launched. *Sigma Arctic is Transfered to the New York City Shatterdome due to all its Jaegers being destroyed in the Battle for New York . *Leatherneck Omega and Noveria Alpha successfully defend the Falklands Islands from the Category V Kaiju Wastetrel and Category III Kaiju Sovereign, Noveria Alpha is severely damaged during the engagement, leaving Leatherneck Omega to finish the fight solo. *Jaeger Delta Blue is finished and after being field tested flies to the New York City Shatterdome. 2039 *Jaeger Hammerhead is decomissioned by the United States. *Mecha-Fury is launched by Australia, to protect the west coast. *Leatherneck Omega is upgraded to Mark VII specifications. *Noveria Alpha retired due to irreparable damage sustained in 2038. *Shrike, Drexor, and Zregling emerge from the breach. *Atlantic Breach sealed, Sigma Arctic retired. *Antlion re-emerges from the Australian Breach, modified by the Precursors and three times larger than its original size. Antlion has been moved to Category 7. *Antlion destroys most of New Zealand, going for the strongholds of the humans and then destroying neighboring islands as well. *Valcary is repaired and re-deployed, and finally disposes of Antlion. Antlion's skeletal remains are placed in an Australian museum. * Hirodura would take down eight more Kaiju since 2035 before closing the Mediterranean breach solo. * shrike, zregling, and drexor breach, and destroy new york and several jaegers * Turbo Destroyer and Steel Warrior are launched by the UAE Timeline 2040s 2040 *The Harbinger officially revealed. Timeline 2050s + onward 2055 *Arctic Sea Breach sealed. End of Second Kaiju War. Jaeger Program remains on alert for future Kaiju incursions. *Mark VII Jaeger Ascendant Justice is put into construction. 2064 *All cities on Earth rebuilt. 2070-2072 Burst of Kaiju activity on Mars and the Moon, repelled by orbital bombardment. Martian and Lunar Breaches eventually sealed by pissed-off colonists with lots of mining explosives. 2120 *All previously known Breaches reopen. Antarctic Ocean Breach opens. Caspian Sea Breach opens. Indian Ocean Breach opens. Great Lakes Breach opens. Red Sea Breach opens. Beginning of 3rd Kaiju War. Looks like they'll always be back... Sometime waaay in the Future... Either: They found out that other kaijus are earth born from a nuclear weapons and it was Godzilla and Mortha helped to destory the Breach forever. *The Jaeger Program finishes off the Kaiju once and for all, ending the Precursor threat. *The Precursors themselves emerge from the Breaches as Kaiju finish off the last strongholds of Humanity. *OR 2178 The Precursors come out of the Breach along with 187 Kaiju.215 Jaegers are deployed to stop them.Only one Jaeger survives and the world is saved.For more info view Marine Crusader TO FOLLOW Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Fan fiction